


Flirt with your man

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka use FLIRT on Gai. It misses by a mile. Or five.[Comic in scribbly form]





	Flirt with your man

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This comic on Tumblr.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171067574588/lalala-can-i-proudly-proclaim-to-love-the-panels)
> 
>  
> 
> Gai have Heart, mkay.


End file.
